As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices operating in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving Quality of Service (QoS) and coverage is to designate wireless device(s) as relay node(s) for relaying data between a Base Station (BS) or Donor Access Node (DeNB) and an end-user wireless device. Relay nodes may be used at the edge of a radio range (i.e., minimum usable signal area) of DeNBs to improve coverage and/or QoS, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. But, relay nodes may be limited in their ability to effectively service end-user wireless devices that are attached to it, particularly when resources at the DeNB(s) are limited.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for DeNB selection at a relay Access Node (AN). For example, a plurality of candidate DeNBs may be identified at the relay AN; the relay AN being located within a radio range (i.e., minimum usable signal area) of each of the plurality of candidate DeNBs. Each of the candidate DeNBs are prioritized based on a calculated metric. A data session is established between the relay AN and a highest-prioritized DeNB. Alternatively, a metric may be calculated at the relay AN; the metric is used to select multiple preferred DeNBs from the plurality of DeNBs. The relay AN may simultaneously request a connect to each of the multiple, preferred DeNBs. At the relay AN, data signals for transport may be combined and sent to end-user wireless devices, the multiple, preferred DeNBs, or both.
In another embodiment, a relay AN supported by a first DeNB may be instructed to scan for second DeNBs; the relay AN being located within a radio range of each of the second DeNBs. A metric for prioritizing DeNBs from the second DeNBs may be calculated at the relay AN. The relay AN may establish a data session between the relay AN and the prioritized second DeNBs. Data signals received at the relay AN are combined and transmitted to the prioritized second DeNBs.
In another embodiment, a stationary relay AN may prioritize multiple DeNBs whose signal power, signal quality, or both is within a first range. At the relay AN, a metric for the prioritized DeNBs may be calculated. The relay AN may establish data sessions with each of the prioritized DeNBs. Data may be sent to end-user wireless devices, the prioritized DeNBs, or both via the relay AN using coordinated multipoint (CoMP).